Walker's Road
by Pup-Ashbless
Summary: I am a road you will have to walk one day. Road/Allen oneshot, but not in a real pairing sense.


First fic with Road and Allen; somehow I don't think I made it violent enough. =/

**Walker's Road** by **Yofune-Nushi**

* * *

She fluttered her fingers over the delicate torn features, feeling his blood soaking into her skin.

_Red river of life; pour, ripple, and flow… _

The boy did not move, nor would he ever move again if he did not awaken from his painful slumber soon. Gashes from the level 4 were brutally engraved into his body, his head suffering from a rather horrid wound that most likely paved way to a concussion. The girl flicked a piece of his torn skin and rubbed it between her fingers with morbid fascination as she watched it slowly peel off the body it belonged to. She flicked her attention to the other's face with some expectation of a response, but to her boredom found none on that blank cursed face of his.

She favored putting more of her light weight on her toes more as she learned forward to inspect the bloody face. "I could leave you here to die, or even better - finish you off myself, Allen. Letting this be how far you were capable of walking with those funny feelings of yours…."

She brought one hand to his chest and lowered her head to rest against his chest, savoring the beating sound that echoed within the chamber. She inhaled the scent of his life and coming death as they mixed into a steady dance. More than anything she wanted a part of that dance, a dance of death and life belonging only to them and them alone. But she knew, knew that was nor should it ever be her dance, not with him. She knew perhaps even better then the Earl himself that only Allen and he could share that dance with each other, everyone else who had tried to intervene before had failed.

The girl narrowed her eyes and frowned in displeasure over the thought of something she considered hers belonging to another in that way. She leaned more of her weight onto the boy and rested her head against shoulder as she watched the pouring of blood staining his snow kissed hair with their dark color.

"_Just like what the silly cards of Alice in Wonderland did to the roses in the garden of the Queen of Hearts_"

She made circles around the area of skin above his heart with her lone ring finger before placing her hand flat against him and gripping his shoulder delicately as she moved closer to him in an embrace to whisper as if passing a precious secret to him.

"Let's see, to our ends together in a much more glorious way…my fellow sacrificial lamb"

She licked the skin on his neck clean with her warm tongue, lapping up until she had made a clean pinkish spot devoid of blood. With a flash of white she bit fiercely into his flesh biting gnawing and ripping his skin, savoring his taste and with as much strength as she could summon stopped herself from throwing herself and clawing the other's vessel with her very hands until the very spirit of had forsaken him.

With a almost skip like effect she bounced back just as quickly and watched with interest as the teen crusader groaned and stirred into living awareness, not far off she could hear the cries and callings of his fellow stupid comrades approaching their location.

"Always the messiah like savior, but never truly the Saint; I am a road you will have to walk one day, let us see which one of us is the better concerning our identity's…Allen Walker."

With a turn she walked through the door that instantly materialized from her demands and without a glance back walked back to her home where an overdue book assignment on Lewis Carroll awaited her.

When Allen opened his eyes, he did not acknowledge his worried comrades or wonder of his own state of being. Instead he reached tenderly up to his neck and allowed his hand to hover above the wound that felt the most raw to him. Instictively thinking somehow of a foreshadowing to come had been engraved upon him.

* * *

This was the result of when you catch a cold from your Father who caught it from your sister and then give it to your Mother and then write it all in one sitting. *sneezes*


End file.
